A Not Sooo Relaxing Bath !
by SoulRyuu
Summary: Tired after a long troublesome day, Sebastian decides to take a nice relaxing bath. Which doesn't stay relaxing for long... Angered by this interuption Sebastion decides to take matters into his own hands and punish the idiot who continues to plague him !
1. A Not Sooo Relaxing Bath

_**Ohiyo Mina :3 How Are You All ? **_

_**Right So It's My Friends Birthday Today So I Wrote A Special Kuroshitsuji Fanfic Just For Her :) As Her Prezzie Will Be A Little Late Xxx**_

_**I Hope You Guys And My Friend 'thechainsawreaper' All Enjoy My Fanfic ! It's My First Kuroshitsuji Fanfic So I Hope It's All Right :D Xxx**_

_**Please Rate And Review ! Much Appreciated 3 Xxx**_

**_(Disclaimer; I Do Not Own Kuroshitsuji) _**

* * *

_****__**A Not Sooo Relaxing Bath**_

_**Chapter One**_

_Upon the window ledge sat an exhausted Sebastian with a frown upon his face. Looking up at the moon, he let out a low sigh and loosened the tie around his neck and let it fall to the floor. Looking at the tie as it hit the floor Sebastian thought to himself __**"Why does that idiot plague my mind so much?".**__ Taking another glance up at the moon Sebastian leaped off from the window ledge and landed perfectly on his feet with only a little tap from his shoes as they brushed the floor. _

_Brushing his hand through his sleek black hair, he let another sigh before dropping his hand from his head and lazily undoing his shirt as he slowly walked towards the bathroom. __Letting the sleek shirt slide off his body, Sebastian pushed open the door to the bathroom and slowly glided to the bath. Sitting down on the side of the bath he lazily took of his shoes and turned the taps and relaxed to the sound of the rushing water. _

_As the steam rose from the bath Sebastian reclined against the heat and got up to take off his trousers. As they slumped against the floor, Sebastian looked up at the ceiling and at the moon above him. With the light reflected upon his face every detail could be seen. From his chiselled cheekbones to his perfect lips, every part of him gleamed in the moon's light. Closing his eyes, Sebastian breathed in and let his frown begin to fade. Feeling a little less troubled Sebastian opened his eyes and went to the bath to turn off the taps. _

_Taking off his boxers Sebastian slid into the bath, letting his body be taken by the bath's warmth. As Sebastian lay in the tub he rested his head upon the bath's edge and closed his eyes. Tilting his head towards the ceiling, Sebastian gave into the relaxing warmth of bath and began to sing._

"_**There is no colour to our meeting,**_

_**It blows through in monochrome,**_

_**I go where your cool fingers beckon me,**_

_**I am like troublesome ice after the melt,**_

_**You gently scoop me up to your,**_

_**Mouth and play with my upper lip."**_

_As Sebastian sang another's breath could silently be heard. The breathing slowed and through the darkness, long choppy red hair flowed as the shadowed figure walked towards him. As Sebastian came to the end of the song, he was suddenly interrupted by another voice taking over. _

"_**Still,**__**I search for a form of love,**_

_**The dry eyes that shape the present rather than a distant time,**_

_**I want to end like this, cloaked,**_

_**But the night ignores that wish and brings morning,**_

_**With your gentle, passionate, and dastardly kiss,**_

_**Paint this final night, the moon illuminates us".**_

_Sebastian opened his eyes in surprise, only to recoil in horror as the one person he didn't want to see was suddenly in his face. The frown that disappeared from his forehead only moments ago was now back and he felt his head pounding with the thought of an oncoming headache caused by that very person. The red head only laughed at Sebastian's annoyance with his presence and slowly moved himself closer to Sebastian's face. _

"_**Your forehead will crease if you keep frowning Romeo"**__ the red head chimed as he gently placed his gloved finger upon Sebastian's forehead and moved it along the visible frown lines. Sebastian annoyed at the red heads actions growled under his breath as he swiped the red head's fingers off his head. This action only ended up making the red head chuckle as he danced around the bathroom pleasured with Sebastian's sadistic personality. _

_Annoyed with the red head's reaction to his anger, Sebastian no longer feeling relaxed got up from underneath the warm layer of heat and relaxation into the cold air of the bathroom._

_As he stood in the middle of the bath, the water slid down his body in a spiral waterfall effect, which glistened in the moonlight as he slightly crouched to move one leg over the bath's edge onto the cold tiled floor. _

_Wincing at the tile's cold touch Sebastian let out a quiet gasp which resulted in the red head to turn around in confusion. As the red head looked at Sebastian to see what the noise was, his eyes suddenly enlarged and he let out a girlish squeal which resulted in Sebastian glaring at him in shock. Unsure of what the red head was squealing about, Sebastian slowly pulled his other leg from the bath and stretched, which resulted in another high pitched squeal from the read head before walking towards the rack where the towels hung. _

_The red head still squealing at the sight he had just seen, didn't notice the beautiful man walking towards him with a concerned look on his face. As he got closer to the red head, Sebastian reached forward to grab a towel from the rack and caused the red head to freeze in surprise. As Sebastian's hand got closer to his face, the red head let out a low whisper __**"S…Sebastian"**__ as his face now flushed a flourish pink, he felt the air move across his face as Sebastian's hand moved closer towards him and gently closed his eyes in anticipation of what was coming next. _

_However after a few moments passed and nothing happened, the red head opened an eye to glimpse at the situation. As he looked in front of him he noticed a smug look on the man's face as he pulled his hand from behind the red head and revealed a towel. The red head blushed with embarrassment realising the situation and titled his head towards the floor which resulted in a loud chuckle from Sebastian as the man turned his back on him and tied the towel loosely around his waist. _

"_**Idiot Shingami"**__ Sebastian said bitterly as he smiled at the red head and walked towards the door. Looking up at Sebastian's face, the red head noticed how loose the towel was tied around Sebastian's waist and imagined what the view was from the front. He imagined a long toned muscular body, which was covered in water droplets and perfect 'v' lines which lead to Sebastian's … the red head suddenly stopped in his train of thought as he felt drool running down the side of his mouth and blushed in embarrassment. _

"_**Little Sebas-chan, you truly are an angelic devil!" **__the red head sighed as he looked towards Sebastian, only to realise that he was almost near the exit of the bathroom. Not wanting Sebastian to leave the red head ran towards him in desperation. __**"S…Sebastian Wait! Please!" **__the red head shouted as he reached out towards Sebastian almost grabbing his arm but slipping on the wet floor and pulling on Sebastian's towel. The red head let out a low __**"Owwwwww"**__ as his face slammed against the floor. _

_Groaning in pain the red head lifted his head off the ground and rested his head in his palms as his vision began to spin. All this time Sebastian glared at the red head with killer intent as he stared at the towel that was covering his waist, now currently allocated in the red head's hands. As the red head's vision came too, he noticed the damp towel in his hands and looked up at Sebastian, who was glaring at him intently. As the red head viewed the angelic, devil's beauty and all its glory in front of him, a huge toothy smile crept onto his face as he looked the man up and down. _

_Sebastian winced in horror as the red head watched him like a piece of meat and let out a loud growl as a warning. The loud growl caused the red head to wince in surprise but only made him want him more. The red head slowly rose from the floor and tried to close the small gap between them. __**"Oh Little Sebas-chan, let me bear you're children!" **__the red head squealed as he leapt towards Sebastian. Sebastian let out another loud growl as he moved quickly out of the way as the red head leapt towards him. _

"_**GRELL!"**__ Sebastian roared with venom as he stared at the figure on the floor, causing Grell to flinch. However the effect that Sebastian had intended to give Grell didn't work and instead made him want Sebastian even more. As Grell got up from off the floor, he turned around to look at Sebastian with eyes filled with lust. Sebastian growing more and more annoyed waited for Grell's next move, before he finished this stupid fight once and for all. Staring intently at one another they both awaited the other's next move._

_After a couple of minutes Grell's lust gave in and he leapt for Sebastian screaming __**"Little Sebas-chan!"**__ loudly as his arms opened wide and a huge grin was placed upon his face. Sebastian however had enough and wanted to end this charade, so as Grell leapt towards him he lifted his leg and kicked Grell to the floor with enough force to knock him out. As Grell hit the floor he let out a small scream, which echoed through the walls. A small puddle of crimson coloured blood began to form around Grell as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. _

_With Grell's body slowly moving up and down to show signs of breathing, Sebastian smirked before walking over to the towel on the floor and placing it back round his waist. Once the towel was firmly in place around his waist, Sebastian went over to Grell and pulled him onto his back so he could evaluate his condition. Looking at Grell's face Sebastian smirked and gently moved a strand of Grell's hair out of his face as he brushed his cheek. Grell suddenly winced under Sebastian's touch and Sebastian let out a little chuckle at the red head's unconscious reaction. _

_Suddenly a knock on Sebastian's bedroom door made him look up from Grell's face to the bathroom door. Sighing Sebastian got up from the floor and headed towards the bathroom door. Just as he opened the door he turned to look at Grell and whispered __**"You Cause so much trouble you idiot Shingami! … No wonder I can't seem to get you out of my mind". **__Sebastian smiled and left the bathroom with the bathroom door closing slowly behind him. Through the bathroom walls muffled voices could be heard of Sebastian and another. _

"_**Is everything alright Sebastian?" **__a tired voice exclaimed. __**"Yes young master just a peeping tom. But I took care of it" **__Sebastian replied in a proper manner of tone. __**"Oh I see, well Good night then Sebastian" **__the tired voice yawned, __**"Goodnight young master" **__Sebastian replied as the door closed. __**"Now, how should I punish that idiotic Shingami for awaking the young master?" **__Sebastian pondered as his footsteps travelled towards the bathroom door, resulting in a smile from the not so unconscious Grell._


	2. A Bit Of Foreplay

_**Ohiyo Mina :3 **_

_**Im SOOOO SOOO Sorry That It Took Forever To Update, But Will College And All It Is Difficult! :'(**_

_**Right So With The Help Of My Good Friend 'thechainsawreaper' We Have Created the Second Chapter Of Kuroshitsuji, Which May I Say Is Full Of Much Foreplay You Have Been Warned ;P **_

_**We Are Currently Begining Work On The Third And Final Chapter Of Our Fanfic, So I Hope You All Enjoy ;) I Know We Certainly Has Fun Writing This ;P Xx**_

_**Review And Rate Please ! :3**_

_**(Disclaimer: I do Not Own Kuroshitsuji)**_

* * *

_**A Bit Of Foreplay**_

_Sebastian paused outside the bathroom door and let out a little sadistic laugh. His eyes glowed with the fire of a demon and a dark aura surrounded him. A gentle breeze began to pick up around him, and only him. _

_It swept over him, lifting the towel up an inch or too, teasing, but not revealing what Grell desperately wanted to see. It ruffled his hair playfully. The shingami swallowed audibly as the breeze crept across the floor and met him; tingling ever so slightly. _

_The breeze suddenly became a wild gust and slammed the bathroom door open, causing Grell to jump with a slight yelp. __**"Oh Sebas-chan… controlling the elements as well as my heart. What a talented man".**__ Sebastian let out a low chuckle and knelt on one leg next to Grell, with his thighs displayed perfectly. However to the shingami's disappointment, what he desired couldn't be seen but he had a very good imagination. _

_Noticing a loose strand of hair, Sebastian moved his hand towards Grell, causing him to tremble which made the butler laugh. Tucking the loose strand behind Grell's ear, Sebastian leaned his face into the reapers and whispered __**"It won't be just your heart I control, but your mind and body as well".**__ The shingami blushed a deep red that beat even his red hair as Sebastian slowly inclined closer to Grell's lips and ran his smooth tongue over the bottom lip as they parted._

_Grell groaned with pleasure and without warning, captured Sebastian's tongue between his lips. He kissed the demon deeply, closing his eyes and leaning into the long awaited pleasure of Sebastian's warm mouth. Sebastian felt the sudden sharpness of Grell's razor teeth on his tongue causing blood to slowly trickle from his tongue into the willing reapers mouth. It made Sebastian dizzy with want, but he pulled back after a few seconds, with a look that can only be described as deep desire within those demonic eyes._

_He smirked evilly and stood up before the shingami, causing him to moan in displeasure. Grell no longer able to hold his inner desires leaned back on his hands and spread his legs. __**"Don't tease me, Sebas-chan! I... I can't wait much longer!". **__Smirking to himself, Sebastian sauntered closer to the shingami and leaned a little towards him. _

_Slowly opening his mouth, Sebastian moved his tongue about his chapped lips earning an intense stare from the Shingami. __**"Resisting temptation is a favourite of mine … one that I shall enjoy teaching you!"**__. Grell said nothing, just stared at the demon engulfed by the hidden pink ember that began to glow in the once blackened pupils. Closing his eyes, Sebastian feigned in boredom and extended his hand towards Grell for him to take. _

_Taken aback by the demonic butler's gesture, Grell slowly inclined towards Sebastian's open hand and awaited the moment for the contact with the smooth skin only to be replaced a sharp pain kissing his skin like a knife. _

_Yelping, the shingami quickly jerked his hand away from the butler's and noticed the slight trickle of blood coiling around his palm; moving like a serpent as it progressed into tiny rain droplets cascading to the cold, tile floor. _

_Sebastian laughed at Grell's reaction and inclined his hand towards the shingami's face. Grell looked up towards Sebastian and froze as he looked at the butler's hands. Sebastian's black painted nails were now a set of long dark talons that curved at the ends. His smooth skin was now replaced by black feathers which advanced further up his arm towards his shoulders._

_Normally the true form of a demon would put any creature into sheer shock, but a Sebastian's demon form sent a chilling yet pleasant tingle down Grell's spine. He licked his lips and panted desperately with the deep burning sensation of yearning for Sebastian's soft lips and touch. However judging from the demon's recent actions, he was defiantly not going to rush things especially if it meant giving the shingami what he wanted._

_Sebastian turned his back on the panting shingami and walked away from him slowly, toying with the tucked fabric of the towel which covered his waist. Grell watched hypnotically like a cat staring at a yarn of ball, as Sebastian continued to move his long slender hands about the towel. Slowly the butler moved his hands to the tucked corner of the towel and grabbed a corner in each hand. Pulling his arms out to his sides and lowered the towel a little to tease the shingami. _

_Grell's imagination went wild as the towel began to slowly advance down the demon's body, causing a steady stream of blood to pour down his nose. Pressing his sleeve to his nose, Grell frowned in frustration as the hot demon teasingly undressed for him, giving him a very unsexy nosebleed. Noticing the shingami's attempt to cover his nosebleed, Sebastian chuckled __**"I don't think you'll be stopping that anytime soon, Idiotic shingami". **_

_Grell flushed in embarrassment at Sebastian's words, which only caused Sebastian to chuckle even more. The demon slowly turned around to face Grell and show him the front of what the towel no longer covers; but to the shingami's disappointment, his treasure to behold was covered in a dark shadowed aura from the butler's true form. Grell's body couldn't take any more teasing and with soo much blood loss his body combust and Grell collapsed._

_Grell awoke as warm and smooth fingers trailed down his neck and now bare chest. The shingami's body arched against the sudden sensation and opened his eyes, earning a moan of pain as the light from the moon penetrated his eyes, making him blink a few times before his vision came to. With his vision now clear, Grell noticed Sebastian leaning over him, smiling intently. The shingami tried to reach for the butler's face, but found that his arms wouldn't move and slightly hurt every time he tried to move. _

_Lifting his head, Grell noticed that his arms were fastened around the bath's taps with the same towel that Sebastian had worn earlier. Blushing in embarrassment, the shingami slowly moved his head down to face the demon's and gulped in both pleasure and fear._

_As Grell's eyes travelled down Sebastian's body, he began to feel his body's temperature rise as his eye's travelled past his navel and stopped when he noticed the chiselled 'v' lines. The shingami's mind began to combust as his eyes ventured further down and found Sebastian was leaning over him in all his bare, hard beauty. _

_Sebastian's dick was all that Grell had imagined it to be. It was a wonderful dark colour and was soo perfectly proportioned that Grell could even feel his own dick becoming hard. _

_Taking a long, slow and torturous glance down Grell's body, Sebastian smirked as he came across the evidently large bulge in Grell's trousers. Chuckling, the butler slowly traced his finger down Grell's chest to his trousers, where Sebastian lightly traced his finger around the shingami's bulge causing Grell to shiver in delight. Amused by the shingami's reactions, a now evident glint gleamed in Sebastian's eye as he lifted his hand of Grell's bulge to stroke Grell's face. __**"My, my, getting excited so soon?".**_

_Blushing in embarrassment, Grell turned his head away and swallowed nervously. __**"It's not my fault, you're teasing me!".**__ Sebastian curled his long fingers under Grell's chin forcing him to look at him. __**"But Grell, you like it. It's my job after all to make sure that the guests are pleasured"**__. Smirking Sebastian moved his face closer to Grell's. __**"Isn't this what you've always wanted? I can't let you miss out on something you enjoy". **_

_Slowly Sebastian moved his fingers into a 'v' shape on Grell's mouth and used his thumb to pull on his bottom lip. Grell gasped at Sebastian's thumb pulled on his bottom lip, allowing the butler to quickly advance and slip his tongue into the shingami's mouth._

_Distracted by the battle of domination inside his mouth, Grell didn't notice Sebastian's light touch across his muscles down to his navel. Stopping just by Grell's navel, Sebastian let his tongue take complete dominance of Grell's mouth as he slowly used his index finger to undo the button of Grell's trousers. _

_Removing his mouth from Grell's, Sebastian stared at the shingami's chest as he tried to catch his breath. Watching his muscles flex and glimmer in the light, Sebastian felt his body's temperature rise. Grell had almost caught his breath, when suddenly he felt it escape him as a sudden hand swiftly began rubbing on his boxers._

_Grell's hips jerked up in a sudden burst of pleasure accidently letting out a loud moan. Sebastian chuckled at the shingami's reaction and continued to palm Grell's dick through the light material of his boxers. Grell tried to speak, but no words would form, only slight moans that Grell tried supressing by biting his bottom lip. Sebastian annoyed at the shingami for supressing his moans, began kissing him again, this time with a rougher and faster force, whilst working his fingers up and down Grell's boxers and teased the waistband, toying with the entrance for better access. __**"Please."**__ Grell mumbled against their lips, __**"Please, touch it!".**__**"So desperate soo soon?".**_

_He continued to stroke Grell through the boxers earning a few more supressed moans before slipping his hand inside and grasping his dick firmly. Grell moaned arching his back and tossing his head backwards, ignoring the pain of his head colliding with the baths taps. Sliding his hand up Grell's dick slowly, Sebastian used his thumb to rub the head as pre-cum began to seep through the slit. Slowly, Sebastian moved his hand down Grell's dick and back up again to rub the tip creating a slow and fast rhythm, which he repeated over and over again causing Grell's head to spin._

_Grell's whole body was shaking. The pure ecstasy of every little moment was overwhelming him. He could usually last longer; only cumming when he wanted to, but Sebastian's hand was pure pleasurable torture with every thrust he grew closer to climaxing. The slightest extra bit of pressure on Grell's dick sent him to the brink of reality. His heat radiated throughout his entire body, causing his dick to throb and pulse as his moans became frequent and louder as he got closer and closer to climaxing. Grell's entire body began to tremble and quiver as Sebastian began to increase his speed. As Sebastian put more pressure on Grell's dick he knew from his reactions that he was almost ready to climax. Grinning Sebastian rubbed Grell's dick one last time before stopping abruptly, earning a loud hiss of disappointment from the shingami. Letting out a deep growl of laughter Sebastian used his index finger to lift Grell's face up to face him and make him watch as Sebastian slowly licked his fingers which were lined with pre cum from Grell. Grell's pre cum tasted salty yet sweet at the same time, making Sebastian curse at himself for stopping. But he wanted to tease Grell, make him really want it, make him beg. He always liked it when they begged, the hunger in their eyes turned Sebastian on. _

_Reaching the top of his index finger, Sebastian slowly rolled his tongue of his finger tip, picking up some pre cum which he took into his mouth and rolled his eyes seductively. Grell moaned wishing it was his tongue that was licking those soft, rigid hands of Sebastian's. Happy that the shingami was paying close attention to his every movement, Sebastian slowly moved his hand down his own body, stopping just by his pelvic area. Watching as Grell's eyes slowly followed his momentum, Sebastian grabbed his dick and began to stroke himself, grinning as he noticed Grell biting his lip trying to supress him moans. _

_Using his fingertips, Sebastian slowly rolled his foreskin back and forth, revelling in the pleasure of his hands and the suppressed moans that Grell was trying ever so hard to hide. As his fingers moved down his dick and back again he looked up at the shingami and stared straight into his eyes. Gripping his dick a little tighter, Sebastian let out a low moan which turned on the shingami even more. As Sebastian's hand movements grew faster, Grell became soo absorbed that he didn't notice Sebastian begin to inch his face closer to Grell's._

_Sebastian could feel himself coming closer, the delicious pressure of climaxing was building, but he didn't want to come yet. He wanted to tease Grell some more before either of them came. Leaning his face into Grell's, Sebastian licked the shingami's lips slowly, almost laughing when Grell looked at Sebastian shocked, not noticing how close he had gotten to him. Grell opened his mouth allowing Sebastian's warm tongue to dominate his. Sebastian could feel Grell straining against his bonds. __**"Would you like to touch me?".**__ He murmured deeply into Grell's ear, __**"Feel my warm cum seep into your palm?".**__ Grell nodded, unable to talk. Letting a huge grin sweep across his face, Sebastian leant into Grell's ear and whispered deeply __**"Tough"**__ biting Grell's earlobe, earning a yelp from the shingami. Smiling, Sebastian kissed down Grell's throat, biting hard on his neck and collarbone, causing sharp yelps of pain and pleasure to escape from the shingami's swollen lips. Sebastian paused at Grell's erect nipples, smirking before slowly letting his tongue slip from his lips to gentle touch Grell's nipples._

_Grell arched his back in pleasure as Sebastian's moved his tongue about Grell's nipples. Sebastian rolled his tongue around Grell's nipple some more before rolling his tongue slowly on the tip, earning a shudder from the shingami. Wanting to feel Grell's body shudder even more, Sebastian placed his lips on the shingami's nipples and began to suck._

_Grell couldn't control the shudders rippling through him. He'd always had sensitive nipples, and Sebastian's talented tongue was a torment he was happy to face. The shingami moaned as Sebastian gently nipped his nipples teasingly, then sucking them to ease the pain a little, before nipping again. Whichever nipple Sebastian was not working on, he teased with his long fingers, rolling in a circular motion, slightly nudging the tip. It wasn't long before Grell was openly begging for even more. __**"Sebas-chan..."**__ Grell moaned as Sebastian bit down harder, squeezed a bit tighter on Grell's nipples. Grell tried to throw his head back again, he needed to get closer to that devilishly talented mouth, but the taps stopped him again. __**"Sebastian. Sebastian, please."**_

_He breathed through his teeth, dick and body overcome with heat and need. He stared the demon in the eyes and saw the same desperate lust mirrored there. Sebastian kept teasing the helpless reapers body with his fingers for a few seconds longer then sighed and stepped back. __**"If you wish this torment to stop, you'll have to follow me into the bedroom. But I very much doubt you'll be able to cope with the torture in there any better." **__Grell nodded in glee at the thought of feeling Sebastian inside him and felt his dick throb in desire. Noticing Grell's want for him, Sebastian leaned over the shingami teasingly as he pulled the towel from around the taps, but leaving Grell's hands bound so Sebastian could still have authority over the lusting puppy as he pulled him towards the bathroom door._


End file.
